Never Ending Night
by Twirobstener
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. It seems that the Volturi have become too interested in the Cullens, or one couple to be more specific. Aro wants to understand the bonds that vampire mates have and decides that he wants to experiment on Edward and Bella to see how strong their relationship is. So he takes them away from their loving family and daughter. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

His hair was so soft, so beautiful just like the rest of him. He was perfect from his bronze hair down to toes. He was mine from his bronze hair to his toes and I loved every inch of him. It still stunned me to this very day how much his touch affected me, it still felt like lightning burning its way through me, boiling under my skin. No one could compare to him.

No one could compare, apart from the little girl who sat on the floor in front of me. Her deep brown eyes followed the pencil as it danced along the paper. She bit her lip as she concentrated and her curly bronze hair spilled over her tiny frame and onto the floor, encasing her in her own private world. She was totally oblivious to her onlookers.

The rest of my little family were dotted around the living room. Alice was lying stretched out across a couch, flipping through some sort of fashion magazine while leaning her head against Jasper.

The man himself was reading a book that I had been eyeing for a while, he was drawn into it, his eyes never leaving the pages, I may have to ask if I can borrow it sometime.

Opposite the two were Emmet and Rosalie. Emmet's monstrous body was wedged into an armchair, reminding me of a Grizzly bear that had made its home is a cave that was too small for him. His eyes were on the TV that showed some sort of mindless sport that I still didn't understand, despite the number of times that I had to endure it while living with Charlie. Emmet's eyes however were not glued to the colourful screen. I had noticed that every now and then his gaze would flicker over to the beautiful blonde that was perched on his lap. He saw the happiness and serenity that was written all over her face and his mouth turned up at the corners slightly before he returned to the world of sport.

Rosalie's gaze was fixed on the little girl in the middle of the room, who was still unaware of the attention she was getting from me, her aunt and unsurprisingly Jacob.

Jacob was sprawled across the floor in a comical way. His large hands flat against the floor and his chin resting upon them. He too watched the pencil glide across the paper, intrigued to know what the lines would become.

The soft scratching noise made by the pencil held in my daughters hand was not the only one. In another armchair sat the mother hen of out little group. Esme had her feet pulled up underneath her with a pad resting against her knees. She too was sketching. I could see her head tilting gracefully from side to side as she assessed and reassessed whatever it was that was on the pad.

The last member of our family was leaning against the armchair. His legs stretched out across the floor and his head leaning back against his wife's feet in utter peace. If I didn't know that Carlisle was a vampire I would have assumed that he was sleeping.

A content sigh pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked down at the man whose mouth had released it. A smile graced Edward lips as I continued to run my hand through his hair. With my other hand I lightly traced his features, starting at the smile. I ran the tip of my index finger along his lips. They parted slightly and I could feel his cool breath against my hand. My finger followed an invisible path across his marble cheek up to his closed lavender eyelids before returning my hand to rest on his cheek.

His eyes opened once he felt me stop. The depth of them drew me in instantly and I felt as if I could see his very soul. His honey gold eyes looked into mine just as intensely. His eyes shifted slightly. I could tell just by one look that he was searching for something within my eyes. He was asking, pleading. I could never say no to him. So I reached into the corners of my mind, feeling for that familiar elastic energy.

He repeated his sigh of contentment and I knew that he could hear my mind. He lifted one hand and cupped it against my cheek with the pressure of a feather.

_I love you_.

I whispered to him through my mind.

"I love you." He mouthed to me.

With my husband lying across the couch, his head in my lap, and my daughter off in her own little world, I smiled to myself. This truly was heaven.

But I find that with my luck it never lasts for long.

Within seconds my world changed.

First, Alice let out a sharp gasped that filled the once serine silence. I heard the glossy pages of the magazine slip between her hands and before it had the chance to hit the ground Edward sat up abruptly, his arms winding themselves around me in a vice grip, a look of shock on his face.

Instinctually I wrapped my shield around my family, prepared to protect them from any possible threat.

My head whipped towards Alice, her eyes had glassed over in that all too familiar way. But Alice was no longer there, her body was still taught on the couch but her mind had been pulled away, out of her body and into the future.

"No!"

My husband cried out. The hold that Edward had caged me in grew tighter, as if he was hanging on to me for his life. His face showed pain. I realised my mistake and was quick to pull my shield away from him. Barring any thoughts from getting into his head. Stopping him from seeing whatever it was in the vision that was causing him pain.

He blinked then turned towards me, mentally checking off a tick list that I was okay. His eyes flashed with worry before turning towards Renesmee, doing the same thing. I stretched my body so that I could look around Edward and also see my daughter. She now stood in the middle of the room, her little pencil snapped in two. Her eyes were moving from each of us. She was scared. She was trembling.

The mother inside of me took over; she was my priority at this moment. If I had my way I would have been at her side within seconds, but Edward still pinned me to his side.

"Honey come here" I called to her, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible so I wouldn't scare her further. Edward released me with one arm and used it to reach out for our daughter. She warily walked towards us still gripping at her broken pencil in her tiny fist. As soon as she was close enough Edward pulled her in and held us both to him. Whatever he had seen, it wasn't good. Renesmee buried her little head in my hair and I wrapped her in my free arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly trying to stop her shaking.

The room was quiet. The only sounds were my daughters humming bird heartbeat ,her quick, short breaths, Jacobs thundering heavy heart, and equally heavy breathing.

No one moved. No one spoke.

I listened out for Alice, hoping that she would return and laugh at us for being too dramatic. But Edwards's reaction made me doubt that.

He was holding the three of us together as if he would never see either of us again. I locked my eyes with his, we waited.

Then Alice screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

The scream was piercing.

Edward held me tighter.

Renesmee started crying into my shoulder.

Alice screamed again.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper call to her, trying to pull her out of her nightmare. "Alice! Please, what do you see?!"

"Alice, sweetheart," Esme was trying now.

I broke away from Edwards desperate eyes, twisting, trying to turn so I could see her. The sight shocked me.

Alice, my dear sister, was curled up in a ball on the floor, hugging her knees, trying to hold herself together. For the first time she looked small and vulnerable, she was falling apart at the seams. And Jasper wasn't much better. He was crouched down in front of her trying to pry her face up to look at him.

"Alice," he said calmly "Alice look at me darling."

"Jasper…" she whispered, slowly moving her head up so that she could see his eyes.

"That's it, I'm here"

I had to hold back a gasp when I saw her eyes. They were empty, haunted and desolate.

I was not the only one who reacted that way. Though my eyes where glued to Alice's shaking figure, in my peripheral vision I saw Rosalie place her hand over her mouth in shock and lean back into Emmet for comfort.

Carlisle took over the situation, trying to be diplomatic when we all knew that he was as concerned for his daughter as we were.

"Alice, can you tell us what you saw?" he said slowly and clearly.

The memory scared her we could all see the fear in her eyes. She remained silent while still staring at Jaspers face, trying to calm herself down.

"Edward," Emmet mumbled. "Edward did you see anything?" I tore my eyes from my tiny sister to my husband and daughter. Renesmee now had buried her face in his chest while his forehead was on her shoulder. Both of them where shaking. Before I had time to think I pulled Renesmee into my lap and cradled her to my chest, whispering comforting words in her ear while stroking her soft hair.

"Edward?" I asked him.

Alice looked at him as if they were having a silent conversation, until she shook her head and her gaze returned to Jasper.

He didn't start speaking until I felt his hand pick up mine.

"I only saw a little…" I had to strain to hear him. "It was dark, very dark. Almost as if my eyes where closed. And then I heard a man scream…It was a horrific scream," he paused to look up at me. "And then I didn't see anymore, Bella used her shield. But I know there was more."

The pain on his face and in his eyes was like a stab in the gut. It hurt me too. I pulled on his hand and I felt him shift along the couch until he was pressed up against my side. My hand found its way to his cheek where I turned his towards mine and he rested his forehead against my temple. Edward groaned and I wanted to do nothing more than pull the disturbing images out of his head.

"There was more." A quite voice startled us, "After the man's scream there was a woman…she shouted his name," Alice was whispering the words to herself more than to us. "Then there was the sound of grinding. It was the sound of some one, a vampire, being ripped apart. Then there was growling and more…screaming." She was having a difficulty getting the words out of her mouth; Jasper crouched down next to her, rubbing her back in slow circles.

"Its okay Alice." I heard him whisper in her ear.

She continued "They where shouting each others names, they were mates and they were watching each other…" she gripped on to Jaspers shirt.

Alice didn't need to finish the sentence; we all knew what was going to happen to the poor couple. My eyes wandered the room and I noticed that each pair was holding onto each other with the same tight grips that Edward had me in earlier. I didn't need Edwards talent to know what they where thinking. What if that happened to their mate? How would they cope with the pain of watching your loved one, your mate being pulled apart right in front of your eyes. I know that if I where ever in that situation… just the thought of Edward dying was too much for me. I tightened my grip on him.

Rosalie was the first one to speak again, "But, why did you see that? What does it have to do with us?"

Carlisle was one step ahead "Alice you said they where shouting each others names, who were they? If we know them then maybe we can give them a warning, nobody should have to go through that type of pain."

Carlisle's compassionate side shone through and I felt more positive, maybe we could warn them. My mind instantly started naming mated pairs that the Cullens know.

Kate and Garret,

Benjamin and Tia,

Carmen and Eleazar,

Maybe it was even Aro and Sulphia.

To our surprise Alice started dry sobbing even more. "Alice, its okay, we can tell who ever it is to be careful. We can stop this from happening." Jaspers encouraging words were affecting all of us, I noticed that Edwards's eyes were beginning to lighten up, Rosalie let go of Emmet with one arm and Esme moved her face from Carlisle's chest and spoke to Alice with newfound hope in her voice. "What were they called Darling? What were their names?"

But she still didn't answer; instead she stared at the floor. Her eyes full of defeat.

"I, I can't-"

"Go on Aunty Alice, we can help them." The most surprising voice spoke out, "We can can't we Momma, can't we Daddy?"

Neither Edward nor I replied, we were too shocked at the fact that our daughter had spoken up.

Renesmee had broken Alice down; she nodded to my daughter slowly.

Carlisle asked one more time "Who was it?"

Her mouth stayed shut, but she moved instead. First she lifted her shoulder slightly, then her arm. Her movements where not fluid enough, they were too jerky. Then she lifted one delicate, perfectly manicured finger and pointed…

At Edward and I.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for reading my story, I really wasn't expecting anything to happen.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Alice's eyes where cold and refused to release mine. A look of pure horror painted on her face. I noticed in my sub-consciousness that not only her, but every one else in the room were staring at my mate and I, a similar look on their faces.

Alice broke away first, her head dropping to Jasper shoulder. I turned to survey the room. Carlisle stood with his arms around Esme's shaking frame, I saw that her lips were quivering slightly, she was whispering to herself very quietly. "No, no, no, no, no." over and over again.

Emmet's hand was on Rosalie's perfect shoulder, his thumb moving in slow circles. He was trying to be brave, but I could see that his will was crumbling along with his wife. Jacob sat upright on the floor; his body was as still as a statue but his eyes gave him away. They flew around the room from Alice, to Jasper, to Esme, to Carlisle, to Emmet, to Rosalie, to my now still daughter, to me and then to Edward.

Edward.

My gaze rested on him. His body was taught, stone, solid still. And his glorious face was like a knife in my heart. His eyes were black, darker than I had ever seen and they pulled me in until all I could see was the black too. It surrounded me, chocking me, cutting off life. All I could picture in my mind was a black hole, they were so strong and so deep that not even light could escape them, and that was what Edward eyes were, black holes that pulled me in until I was falling into them, falling into despair. And I knew he was falling along side me.

The realization suddenly hit me and my mind conjured up its own version of the awful nightmare that Alice had witnessed in her vision.

Two invisible ghost like figures held onto my arms clasping them tight, too tight. The girl in my dream let out a haunting cry from her lips. Her cry was answered by another. But the voice was far too familiar.

"Bella!" the voice called, he sounded like an angel. But there was too much pain for the dark room to be heaven. The same man's voice came again but this time without words, screaming in pure agony instead. It was accompanied by a sheer grinding noise, like metal being torn apart by a monstrous machine. I didn't want the girl in my vision to call out the angels name; I didn't want my fears to be confirmed. But the wishing didn't do any good.

"Edward!" she screamed back, the pain apparent in her anguished scream. The man's screams were cut off and the last thing I saw were flames building up in the corner of the room, where his cries had once come from. And I felt the girl's soul tear in half.

"No." came the man's angelic voice, but the dream was fading fast.

"No." he repeated but louder this time. It was the same voice from the dream, but I knew that it was far gone by now.

I found myself still staring into Edward's eyes, but no longer surrounded by the darkness. The same desperate word fell out of his lips again.

"No!" this time he shouted it, and it awoke everyone in the room from their frozen forms.

The only people, who had changed their positions in the short time that I had been dreaming, were Edward and I; we had moved from facing each other to being as close as possible, with Renesmee still sandwiched between us. Both of my hands were on the sides of his face and our foreheads pressed firmly together, he had one arm tight around my waist and the other hand was over one of mine bringing it closer to his smooth skin.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear it." He said it to me in a low voice, but I knew that the rest of the family heard him too.

"Neither will we," Added Carlisle. "We won't let anyone touch either of you." The others nodded slowly in agreement.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt," I whispered my words, only just finding my voice, but I knew that they would all hear me without any problem.

"Silly Bella," Edward said as he moved his hand to stroke my cheek, the electricity in his innocent touch was still there despite everything happening. "I would rather die then see you hurt."

His words brought back that painful reminder of the girl's soul being ripped in half, but if his words did come true...I would be that girl.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered into the soft skin of his hand.

"Momma?" A small voice murmured into my shoulder. Both Edward and I looked down at our tiny daughter. "Your going to be okay aren't you? You're a vampire, nothing can hurt you. And besides Daddy will look after you. Won't you Daddy? Daddy always protects us." she look up at him expectantly.

"Of course sweetheart, I love both you and your mother with all of my heart. I'd never let anything take either of you away from me. Now you should try and get some sleep, its quite late." he lent down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." he mumbled into her hair, as she closed her eyes and was swept up into a dream.

To Renesmee his words would sound comforting and strong. But I knew Edward better than that. I had spent my time over the years we had together, trying to memorize every inch of his perfect face. I saw past the gentle smile and soft words. He was scared, he looked at his beloved daughter as if he would never see her again, for all I knew that might be the case.

While my husband was holding Renesmee I took the chance, to tear my eyes away from the heartbreaking sight, and look around the room at the rest of my family that I loved with everything I am. They had all moved from their threatened positions, and were back in their original places. Alice and Jasper on the couch next to ours. Emmet and Rosalie were back in the chair. Esme in hers and Carlisle at her feet. I noticed that Jacob, who had remained silent during the whole fiasco, was now no longer to be seen. I assumed that he had left to phase and tell the pack about the impending event.

It made me sad to realize that we were all in the same positions as earlier this afternoon, but so much had changed. The sky was darker outside, and the little light that remained shone on the empty faces of the people in the room.

It suddenly recurred to me that I might never see the sun again.

"When?" My own voice startled me as it broke the eerie silence. I had no idea when this might happen. It could be tomorrow, next week. I needed to know how much time I had left with my family, with Edward. I could have months, I might even have years. But no matter what it still wouldn't be long enough. Even if we would have forever together, I knew it wouldn't be enough.

No one answered me.

Perhaps they didn't want to know.

I looked outside again, and saw Edward do the same.

"The night had always been so peaceful," he said to me softly, "But now...it's haunting."

"I know what you mean," I replied, lying him head against his shoulder. His hand came up to stroke my hair. "Mmmm." I sighed.

"I feel like I should be finding comfort in the fact that I know the sun will rise tomorrow. But..."

"You don't know if we will be there to see it."

"Exactly. I don't think I would be able to live in a world without the sun."

"A never ending night," I whispered. He nodded slowly at my words, he was trying to hold himself together, wanting to look strong in front of me and his family. "You don't always have to be so strong you know. Please don't hide your feelings from me."

His lips moved so fast that I didn't know if he had spoken at all. "I'm scared." I had never heard him utter those words before. "I don't want you to watch me die, I don't want you to see me so vulnerable. It scares me that I won't be able to protect you."

I turned to face him, but he stayed facing the window. I leaned forwards,my lips at his ear. I needed to tell him how much he meant to me, how much I loved him. I knew that it would never be possible to convey my feelings using only words, but I could try."Your more important to me than the sun, I need you more than I need the light. I cant imagine myself without you, my life would be darker then the night could ever be."

"Before I met you Bella, I resented both the night and day. The night because I felt like I would never escape it, and the sun because I knew that I would never be able to enjoy its warmth. But then you changed everything," He said turning to face me with his burning eyes. "You showed me how beautiful the night was, and how you could help me feel the warmth of the sun again. You made me feel human again, more alive then ever."

My hand reached up to cup his cheek and he leaned into it closing his eyes. He was so beautiful, even when the pain was evident on his face.

"You're talking as if we will never see each other again, as if they are your last words." my voice broke as I spoke to him, if talking about never seeing him again hurt this much then... I didn't want to even think about his demise being a possibility. He opened his eyes and they bore into mine, overwhelming me to my very core.

"But they could be my last words."

He lent forwards slowly, never taking his eyes off of mine. His words hit me, this could be our last moment together. And then I didn't care if our family was watching us or not. I lent forwards too, brushing the tip of my nose against his, feeling the warm skin there before his lips captured mine. He tugged on my bottom lip gently, before releasing it and leaning back a little leaving a tiny space between us. I felt his lips moving as his whispered one more time to me; "I love you Isabella"

"And I love you Edward" I whispered back pushing all of my feelings more him into those 5 short words. Then his marble lips touched mine again. Mine parted slightly and I breathed cool air over him, this seemed to give him the motivation he needed and he deepened the kiss, exploring my lips, trying to etch every curve of them into his memory. My free hand locked its self into his hair, pulling him closer to me. I never wanted to let him go.

A small movement between us reminded me that we were not alone, and with one more lingering, chaste kiss we moved apart.

We looked down at Renesmee to see her stir slightly in her sleep. My beautiful daughter. Unexpected panic rose in me. What if I never saw her again? What if I never heard her melodic voice again? I knew that our family would look after her, Rosalie, Alice and Esme would be the perfect mothers for her, Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle would be like farthers to her and I knew that any one of them would die for my daughter too. And of course she would always have Jacob, her best friend and eventually maybe even a mate as well. She would have a fine life. But Edward and I wouldn't be in it. I thought of all of those important events in her life that we would miss.

Birthdays,

School,

Prom,

Her first car,

Graduation,

Her first boyfriend,

Her first kiss,

Her wedding... This one struck a nerve. Edward would never walk her down the isle. I would never her see her on the happiest day of her life.

The image broke me down and i cried tearless sobs into his chest, he was also having similar thoughts about his baby girl. I had never seen a more devoted father than Edward, and no one could ever possibly fill that hole in her life.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We had already been through so much, wasn't it hard enough that nature its self prevented us from being together? That a predator was not supposed to fall in love with its pray? And then there was the fact that when I was human I had been his singer. But we fought through the difficulties of being with each other, only to be tormented again and again; James, Victoria, Laurent. Then to be tested again and again; Jacob and our strange connection, then even Edward himself when he went too far and left me all alone. We had fought to bring our daughter into the world, and then stood side by side as we faced the Volturi. Although we had both suffered and gained scars throughout our battles, our connection had never been stronger. I knew Edward better then I knew myself, we were tied in every way possible. The connection was almost spiritual. And I had vainly attempted to believe that we would finally get our happily ever after. But it turned out that we could never runaway from our shadows, we would always be chased until the day we died. I found myself thinking; was it worth it? Was being married to this wonderful man worth the pain of fighting? Was my miraculous daughter worth injuries? The answer was in my mind before I had finished thinking the questions. There was no doubt about it. I would relive all of my painful moments over and over again for all of eternity for them. I would live in a never ending night.

As my breathless sobs slowed down my eyes were drawn to the window again. In the distance I saw a shimmering, black mist rolling along the ground. It was heading towards us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The back smoke billowed as it passed over the grass at an alarming rate.

"What is that?" I had seen it before, but my part of my mind was still focused on Edward, so I couldn't work out what it was.

My voice had caught everyone's attention and they all turned to look in the same direction.

"Not now!" came Carlisle's voice. "I thought we'd have longer." He was staring at Edward, having a silent conversation no doubt. A deep growl resonated through Edwards's chest and I felt him pull me off of the couch in lightning speed and to the other side of the room, where he pushed me up against a wall, his arms tight around my waist, his shaking chest crushed against mine.

"Rose!" he barked and I saw Rosalie over his shoulder jump to attention before picking up a still sleeping Renesmee and running upstairs. I tried to run after her desperate to stay with my daughter but Edwards hands kept me locked in place.

"No Bella," his voice was soft. "She will be safer upstairs." I finally looked away from the door way that my daughter had disappeared from, and up to him. His eyes were black again. "They're coming for us." His voice broke as the words tumbled from his lips.

Panic rose in me and I griped him tight pulling him into an embrace. He buried his face in my hair and his arms were tighter than ever before. The sight before me was awful, my family were standing around us, ready to fight anybody off who dared to touch either one of us. I didn't want to see this so I pressed my face into Edward shoulder; praying that it was just a dream and that I would wake up sitting on the couch, my husbands head in my lap and my daughter sitting on the floor.

Everything grew still and I felt something swirling around my legs. Maybe it really was a dream and I was waking up, maybe this was just a twisted version of Oz and if I tapped my heels together I would be transported home. I cautiously lifted my head and opened my eyes.

Nothing had changed, but that was the problem. They were all frozen. It was as if time had stopped and I was the only one that it hadn't affected. I looked down to see what the swirling was around my legs was, only to be met with realization. It was the mist. I _had_ seen this mist before; it was on the day we stood against the Volturi. The memory was still clear in my mind as if it had happened a few seconds ago instead of years. The mist came towards us, moving over the fresh snow without even touching it. The anxiety I had felt over if it would penetrate my shield or not. Would every person on our side of the clearing be left frozen? All of their senses cut off by the deadly smoke that Alec could produce, like a master magician or witch.

I had never seen its affect until now.

I turned my head slightly and placed a kiss on Edwards's neck before closing my eyes again and concentrating on throwing my shield across them all.

The contracting of muscles under my hands on Edwards back gave me assurance that it had worked. His face was in front of mine and he looked at me confused and still fearful. I was about to open my mouth and explain what had happened when a sharp intake of breath made mine and Edward's heads whip round to see what our family had seen.

"Hello Carlisle." The voice sent shivers down my spine and I lent closer to Edward.

"Aro," Replied Carlisle as he nodded his head slightly in a polite gesture. His words may have been welcoming but his stance was not. With one hand clasping Esme's tightly he stood with his head held high and feet apart.

"It seems that we are missing a few members of your coven Carlisle. Rosalie and Renesmee I belive," He lifted his hand and I saw that he held in it the drawing that my daughter had been doing before Alice had her vision. I looked at the paper and for the first time saw what she had drawn. If I was human it would of made my eyes water.

There I was, sitting on a couch running my hands through Edward's hair while smiling down at him contently. The soft lines of the pencil made me think of the girl who had drawn it. Like Edward had said; she would be safer away from us.

"She is very talented isn't she," Aro sighed in admiration "I would very much like to see her again." A smile crossed his face, twisting his features to make him look like a "real vampire".

"No!" Edward and I growled at the same time. Aro turned to look at us, the smile never leaving his face, muttering something that sounded like "So in sync" under his breath.

"Very well. After all she isn't the reason for my little visit."

"We know why you're here." Carlisle spoke again trying to gain Aro's attention so that he would take his eyes off of Edward and I who were wrapped around each other against the wall.

"Ah, I gathered that would happen." Alice shivered under his penetrating stare. "But I also gathered that you would not know the reasoning behind it." he paused but no one answered him so he carried on. "You see, I have been thinking recently about mates. How strong their bonds were, could their connection be broken? could their connection be strengthened? How much pain it would cause them to see their mate in pain, unable to touch, unable to help." I kept my eyes on Aro but in the corner of my sight I could see Edward's face twist with the thought of that happening. Each word was like an arrow to my heart.

"You should know Carlisle that I am a very thorough and practical man."

"You are no man." Carlisle spit at him, but the monster himself ignored him and carried on.

"It seemed to me that the best way to explore this fascinating subject, would be to do a few...lets say experiments."

"NO!" At this point , to my horror, Carlisle raced forward ready to attack, but then two Volturi guards appeared, their long, dark cloaks hanging gracefully around them like shadows. They gripped him by the arms to stop him from reaching their master. Carlisle thrashed around like a wild animal. None of the Cullens dared to move, they couldn't risk Carlisle getting hurt.

Aro leaned into him until there faces were almost touching, the animalistic behaviour did not phase him and he continued talking.

"Then I thought to myself, which mated pair would be best for this experiment. As your coven is the most interesting family that I had ever come across I thought of you instantly. Each pair in your little family crossed my mind until finally I realized that there could only ever be one couple that could fit the role.

I first came across your son Edward when he claimed that he had lost his mate. I was very surprised when I found out that this girl whom he loved was in fact, a human and his singer at that." His ruby eyes drifted their way over to my husband who was desperately trying to shield me from his sight with his body. Edward glared at him, his dark eyes murderous, hearing his deranged thoughts no doubt.

"I was intrigued by their connection, he was willing to die for her. Imagine the joy I felt when he walked into the room accompanied by the young girl. I was not the only one surprised. As you all know Marcus can read bonds between people, the intensity between Isabella and Edward was...surreal. In all of Marcus's years he had never come across anything like it."

His fasciation with our relationship was disturbing and the talk of what happened in Italy made me even more uncomfortable, I didn't like thinking of Edwards close call.

"We are not coming with you Aro." Edwards voice rang out, the contrast with his and Aros voice was like black ink on white paper. Aro unexpectedly smiled again.

"You are so predictable young Edward, you forget that Marcus also read the bonds between you and your family the second time we met. Especially between you and your daughter."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted at him.

"Predictable," he murmured to himself. "Jane?"

That one syllable long name frightened me to my core and my head spun in the direction of the sound of light footsteps coming down the stairs. Of course Jane would be here, Alec must be here somewhere, and if Alec was here his twin sister would be close behind. My breathing stopped when she appeared at the foot of the stairs. Edward and I let out a loud snarl when we saw who she was holding. As soon as she heard our voices Renesmees innocent face peeked out of her hair, her eyes were wide with fear and they whizzed around the room increasing in size when she saw Carlisle being held back by the two vampires in cloaks. Then her eyes rested on me.

"Momma!" she called "Daddy! Daddy help me!"

I needed to get to my little girl. She needed me. Without thinking I ran forwards. Another guard appeared, and then another they pulled at my arms trying to grab me and hold me back like they did with Carlisle. I fought back, swiping at them whenever I got the chance. In the back of my mind I had noticed that I was not the only one who had ran forwards. Emmet was throwing guards out of the way with bear like swings trying to get to Rosalie who was standing behind Jane, being held back by Demitri. Edward was fighting with two more, desperate to get to his daughter but also taking out any hooded figures that got too close to me. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle (who had somehow maneged to get free) had formed a circle, all standing back to back defending each other form anyone who attacked. Aro watched on with another smile on is face.

A shrill scream distracted me and I turned to see my daughter, who was writhing in Janes arms. The figures that had been dodging my swipes took the chance and grabbed my arms twisting them behind my back while I stood in horror.

Jane was using her gift on Renesmee.

"STOP YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at her trying to shake off the vice grips on my arms.

But Jane didn't stop she was enjoying watching me beg her. I saw red and my shield was thrown over the frail girl in her arms as a protective blanket.

Once the evil vampire realized what I had done her hand crept up towards Renesmees neck.

"I can still crush her." She threatened, a glimmer in her blood red eyes.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" came a shout, but this time it was not me. I turned my head just in time to see Felix slam Edward against the wall, holding him by his neck. Plaster fell from the wall creating a cloud of dust around them.

The witch girl spoke again. "If I were you I would stop moving." her hand was tight around Renesmees neck, wet with the tears that were running down my daughter red face as she whimpered quietly. Aro moved so that he was standing next to Jane, Alec appeared on her other side.

"Now," Aro spoke calmly."I don't usually like killing other fellow vampires, especially not fascinating hybrids like young Renesmee here," His translucent hand moved to caress her still wet cheek, she cringed away and Edward growled. " But, I am willing to go to that extent if you make this difficult. Edward, Isabella what do you say?"

"Aro, we are not coming with you." I said it slowly while glaring at him.

"Oh but you see," he chuckled "You have no choice." his eyes moved to Renesmee again. I stopped struggling against my captors. I knew we were defeated. I would rather that Edward and I never see her again than watch Aro take her life, her hopes and her future. I loved her too much.

Aro understood my change of stance. "There we go, now it looks to me like your coven are going to try and stop us from leaving with you. We wouldn't want that now would we? They might get hurt."

"No." I whispered, my eyes facing the floor in defeat.

"So say your goodbyes to them now." He nodded to the guards holding me and to Felix who still had Edward pressed against the wall.

We were side by side as soon as they had let go of us. He looked down at me, hs face displaying pain but understanding. He would do anything for Renesmee too. I felt his hand intertwine with mine and then we turned to face our family.

"You can't leave," Alice choked out, "I know what they will do to you, we might never see you again."

"We'll look after Renesmee for you." Rosalie said.

"We'll tell her every day about how amazing the two of you are, how much you love her, she won't forget you." Esme added.

Emmet spoke out "I'm gonna miss the two of you so much, more than I ever let on."

"So am I," Jasper said softly "I wish that I could go back and do it all over again, if I knew it was going to...end like this I might of put more effort into my relationships with both of you."

Carlisle went next. "The two of you brought so much warmth and light into our lives and home, we will never be the same without you.".

"A world with no more sun." Mumbled Rosalie.

"Like you said Bella ;a never ending night." Alice was the last one to speak.

There was so much that I wanted to say, I wanted to explain to each and everyone of them why I loved then so much. But I couldn't find the words. Instead I hoped that the emotions shone through my eyes as it did with theirs.

"Will I ever see you again?" Jane must have put Renesmee down, she stood in front of us, her shirt and face stained with tears. I bent down and picked her up in my arms holding her closer than ever before. Edward stood behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, looking over my shoulder at her.

"We don't know sweetheart," he said gently as he used one finger to wipe away her tears, "But one thing that we do know is that whatever happens we will always love you."

"Please remember that darling," I said to her "We will always be in your heart."

She lifted her tiny hands and placed one on my cheek and the other on her farthers.

She ran backwards through all of her memories of us, starting from our current position to our faces when Edward pulled her out into a bright light. Each little scene she played out came with feelings of intense love. When she was finished she pulled her hand back as fresh tears sprung in her eyes.

"Forever?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. Forever." I answered.

I lent down gently to place a single kiss on the top of her head, lingering there slightly, never wanting to let her go. Then I watched sadly as my husband did the same whispering one last time to her.

"I love you."

I remember placing her in Rosalie's arms before Aro turned to me.

"Now Isabella, please remove your shield from your coven so Alec can make sure they don't come after us while we leave."

I nodded distantly at him and before I knew it we were being lead out of the door by Felix, my hand tightly grasping Edwards. I turned and looked through the glass at them. They stood like statues as the black mist swirled between them, it filled the room until I could no longer see a thing.

Edward and I stood facing each other and his words came back to me.

_"__I resented both the night and day. The night because I felt like I would never escape it, and the sun because I knew that I would never be able to enjoy its warmth.__"_

I knew that we would never be able to enjoy the warmth that came with our family again. And I also knew that we would never escape the darkness that was to come.

* * *

**I don't like the whole pleading for reviews thing, but if you do want me to continue this reviews will honestly help. I need a lot of motivation to stay on a project, especially a long term one like this. So I'm encouraging you to do something crazy like post a review on every chapter or something.**


End file.
